


Under The Harvest Moon

by jammies



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, Harveststuck, Harveststuck AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammies/pseuds/jammies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have no idea why you insist on going to Forget-Me-Not-Valley without me. Every time you do you end up passing out in the mines. You work yourself too hard boy."</p><p>Dave heard this speech every day, Bro grilling him for answers after giving a long lecture and "worrying" about his well being. Of course he cares, he'd raised him since Dave was a kid after their parents had died. But honestly, he were a man now and could take care of himself. Sitting up in the bed he pulled the towel off his forehead, dropping it into the bucket by the side before reaching out and patting Bro on the cheek. "You need to relax, I'm sixteen. I know what I'm doing by now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I have no idea why you insist on going to Forget-Me-Not-Valley without me. Every time you do you end up passing out in the mines. You work yourself too hard boy."

Dave heard this speech every day, Bro grilling him for answers after giving a long lecture and "worrying" about his well being. Of course he cares, he'd raised him since Dave was a kid after their parents had died. But honestly, he were a man now and could take care of himself. Sitting up in the bed he pulled the towel off his forehead, dropping it into the bucket by the side before reaching out and patting Bro on the cheek. "You need to relax, I'm sixteen. I know what I'm doing by now."

"Dave." His tone was stern, and he was looking at you with a disappointed expression. Sometimes it bothered you to see that. Bro was your guardian, your mentor, but right now he was just in the way of you finding some good ore to make yourself a new sword.

Slipping off the bed you brushed past him to grab your backpack, throwing it over one shoulder and hopping up to slide down the railing on the staircase. Your Bro was right behind you walking down the stairs.

"I was just like you when I was a kid you know? Going out to the mines everyday, at least you don't get the shit knocked out of you when you're home l-"

As he spoke on Dave was looking in the mirror in the bathroom just off the workroom, frowning when he saw the flush in his pale freckle spattered cheeks. A sunburn was not what he needed right now. Not to mention his work clothes were covered in spots of dirt from the mine. Turning back he could still hear Bro talking, going on about how the mines were dangerous and that one time he had gotten attacked by one of the birds and it was too much for even him to handle.

Dave made his way around him, smirking when he saw a shadow under the door. The bell over the door rang not long after and Dave put up a hand as if to say goodbye as a [customer](458498) walked in. "Sorry Bro, we can talk later, I have shit to do. Send for me if you need any help." Backing out of the shop he ran down the streets, and then into the woods. This was one of the places Dave really felt at peace other than the mines. Somehow, being surrounded just made him feel safe, warm.

Taking in a deep breath he shoved his hands into his pocket as he made his way through the small mountain path that would take him to Forget-Me-Not-Valley. The soft buzzing of bees and the song of birds filled the air as he walked, bringing a smile to his face. The sun was warm on his face and he pulled a hat out of his backpack, securing it on his head over white blonde hair to block the sun. No matter how many times he walked this trail or how much he was wearing, he could never find the right way to avoid a sunburn.

The trail came to an end when he finally made it to Forget-Me-Not-Valley, greeted by the oh so familiar face of Aradia, a bright smile on her face. "Good morning Mr. Strider! And how are you on this beautiful day?" She was always bright and cheerful, and in a way it managed to bring Dave's mood up every day. Without her he didn't think he would have even come to the mines here, not to mention he would have no one to drag him out when he passed out from overexertion.

"Same as usual really. Got lectured by Bro this morning about me coming out here and working myself to the bone." With a nonchalant shrug he started walking down the dirt road towards town, stopping on the bridge over the river to hop up on the railing, looking down into the water. "What about you? You're even more cheerful than usual. A smile that gorgeous will blind someone Megido, watch out."

She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she hopped up on the railing beside him, nudging his shoulder with her own. "Always such a charmer aren't you? You think you're so smooth but you're actually just a lame sweetheart. I know you too well Dave." Her eyes wandered down to the water as well and the two of them just sat in silence for a bit before Aradia's eyes flicked up to Dave. "He's finally left his house, that John kid. The one who was working the empty farm for a while. I saw him getting some stones out in the fields by the mine the other day. Can you believe it?"

That was shocking news. Aradia had told him stories about John before, said that his Dad had once taken care of him and then when he had passed away he was raised by his Nana. The only problem was after his fathers death John wouldn't even get out of bed.

Was it so bad that Dave had to see the sort of "legend" of the valley? Was he just skin and bones now? Did he look sickly? One could only imagine if they had barely even left their bed for so long.

"That's pretty crazy actually." Nodding slowly he watched as a fish made its way up river before he looked up to her as well, their eyes meeting before he smiled gently. "Guess we'll all have to welcome him in our own ways huh?" Chuckling she reached up and punched him on the shoulder.

"Don't scare him away Dave. Anyway I'll see you in the mines, Jake and I are still searching for signs of his ancestors or whatever. I swear to you he's gone mad." On that note she turned on the rail and hopped down, raising her hand and waving goodbye to him. "Bye Dave, may the Goddess help you prosper."Always the goodbye with her.

Getting off the rail of the bridge himself he walked off of it before taking a right down a new dirt road, heading along the river to where the Goddess pond was. Even if one didn't believe in all that Goddess mumbo jumbo the area always seemed to have a feeling of peace. Dave made it a habit to sit around and relax there for a good half hour before heading to the mines. Some days when he skipped out on it he felt lightheaded, not enough time outside he figured.

Passing the field he climbed up on a big rock beside the pond, settling himself and getting comfortable. The sound of the waterfall was calming, and Dave laid back on the smooth rock, closing his eyes as he laid out in the sun. It was no wonder he got so sunburned all the time. Reaching up he tugged the brim of his cap down to cover his face, deciding to take a little nap before heading to work.

Of course, any hope for a peaceful nap in an area like this was hopeless, people were constantly coming to the Goddess Pond to throw in offerings and asking for help with love and things of the sort. Though this time, that wasn't the case.

"Hey."

Dave rolled onto his side, shifting on the rock as little jagged pieces dug into him, making him more uncomfortable. Who was talking to him? Were they even talking to him?

"Hey blondie."

Okay they were definitely talking to him.

Sitting up he knocked his hat off into the dirt, exposing his now messy white blond hair. "Yes?" Dave's harsh reply came and the kid smirked, two front teeth pressing into his bottom lip slightly. Buck teeth. He kind of looked like Jake. Oh. _Oh._ This was the kid everyone was talking about, this was _John._ He didn't look like he had expected him to. Instead of being all withered he actually looked kind of built, like he had been working out in the fields for quite a while. John wasn't lithe like Dave, probably not as flexible, though there was no reason to be when you weren't squeezing through weird passages in mines.

It occurred to Dave that he had just been sitting there looking at the guy before he reached up and rubbed his eyes, yawning, "well, get on with it. Ya already woke me from my nap."

He piped right up at that, a big dopey grin on his face as he lifted the hammer in his hand. "Oh! Right, yes, well. I was going to work on that rock there. I kind of need the stone if I want to make my house a bit bigger. Without stone, I can't do that." Rolling his eyes Dave slid off the rock, leaning down to grab his hat and dust it off before standing in front of the other. 

"Well kid, that hammer will break the second you try to break that rock I assure you." Reaching out he grabbed it from his hands, John not even trying to keep it to himself. Dave ran his hands over the wooden handle and the junk ore that made up the head of the hammer. "Yep. You're going to need to hit the mines to find yourself some mythic stone if you want to take this rock. That kind of ore, sadly, is not that easy to find though." John's expression seemed to fall at this and he reached out to grab his hammer back.

"Oh. That sucks now doesn't it? Oh whatever I'll find some more little stones for now." Shrugging he turned his bag to put his hammer in it before his smile was back and he was sticking his hand out to Dave, snatching up Dave's hand without even waiting. "I don't think I've seen you around here! I'm John, nice to meet ya."

Dave smiled at his enthusiasm and gripped his hand firmly, giving a shake before letting go, "I've heard about you. Recently you've been getting out a lot more so the locals say. I'm Dave Strider, blacksmith's apprentice."

Sputtering a laugh John let got of his hand as well, crossing his arms. "Wow lame. You're not even official you're just an apprentice. But anyway it's nice to meet you, Dave Strider blacksmith." Turning on his heel he walking a few steps before looking back over his shoulder. "Now if you don't mind, I have to gather some stuff to eat."

He walked down the path until he was out of sight and Dave couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head and placing the cap on top of the mess that was his hair. "What a punk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mine was quiet save for the smash of hammers against rock, Dave trying to break through the wall so that he could get to the real mines. The first one was opened, but there was another, or so Jake had told him. As the wall crumbled before him Dave covered his eyes with an arm, smirking to himself proudly. Another mine open, another new mission.

The mine was quiet save for the smash of hammers against rock, Dave trying to break through the wall so that he could get to the real mines. The first one was opened, but there was another, or so Jake had told him. As the wall crumbled before him Dave covered his eyes with an arm, smirking to himself proudly. Another mine open, another new mission.

"I really worry about you sometimes, Dave."

Lifting the hammer up onto his shoulder Dave turned, looking back at Aradia with a frown, blond hair flopping into his eyes a bit. "Well you worry too much Megido, I'm perfectly fine. Super chill, as chill as the river in winter, everyone just freezes with shock." She rolled her eyes, tilting her head a bit to the side and letting her wild brown hair fall over one shoulder.

"I'm being serious. I mean I know we talked about this earlier, but maybe you should take a break from the mines a bit. I don't want you to end up like Jake. I mean I'm constantly having to drag him out of the mines and try to wake him up. Sometimes I'm afraid he won't."

Biting his bottom lip Dave sighed, lifting the hammer from his shoulder to point it at her. "It's nice that you care enough to worry. But even I have boundaries." She swallowed hard and Dave stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his friend. "I promise I won't work myself too hard today alright? I just want to check the place out." Her arms came up around him as well and before long the hug was broken, a smile on Aradia's face.

"Stick to your word Strider. Or you'll end up sleeping down there, because I'm not coming to get you in a mine I have yet to explore." Nodding back he held out a fist to which she bumped with her own.

"Deal." With that he turned and headed towards the entrance to the new mine, going in without even looking back at his worried friend. He knew that if he did he would give in and end up just staying out until the others could explore it. Sometimes Dave was just a sap like that, wanting to be in the clear with everyone. Right now, all that mattered was finding some more mythic stone.

The first level of the mine included quite a few attack birds wandering around, as well as some bugs, not too much to handle though, Dave's hammer was strong enough to take them in one blow. Getting down level after level was no problem, hidden staircases in the dirt could be found by rocking your foot in particularly sandy areas. It was, however, quite a shock when the ground collapsed under him and he took a fall through a hole, landing on his ass about ten floors under. Well fuck, now he couldn't find the stairs up. Sighing, Dave stood up and looked around him, there was a bug flying around and it looked relatively harmless.

Now it was just a matter of finding a way up and to figure out what level he had even made it to. After a while of whacking at the roof to see if he could find a ladder, Dave cave up and plopped down on a large rock, groaning.

It was hot in the mine, and frankly just a little hard to breathe, who even know what kind of toxins were in the air at a level like this, it was deeper than Dave had ever gone before. Reaching up he yanked off his cap and threw it to the ground, running a hand through his sweaty locks and frowning. This wasn't good, if he overheated he would pass out, and if he passed out it was likely no one would find him, holes had a way of covering themselves up.

Deciding it was best to cool off, Dave un-tucked his shirt from his baggy pants, yanking it up over his head and tossing it to the ground with his shirt. Sadly he hadn't grabbed a canteen for water before he left like he intended to, but sweat was the bodies natural way of cooling itself so it was good enough for the time being. At least until he could find a ladder.

Sitting on the rock again he took to counting the number of times the large bug ran into the walls, laughing as it buzzed around and seemed to get frustrated, it was a little entertaining.

Just a little.

Frankly, Dave felt like he was going mad.

"Fuck, not another bird, you've got to be kidding me." A voice sounded from above and Dave looked up at the whole at the surface, it was covered again, but by a thin layer of dirt and he could see sediment falling in random places around him. Someone was just above his floor, and they were getting closer and closer to the hole.

This was his chance, maybe he could get the person to find a different way down, lead him away from the hole.

"Hey! Whoever is up there, you need to walk away from the right corner of the mine! There's a hole, if you fall you'll bust your ass on who knows what level, look for a ladder!" The movement up above stopped and there was a moment of complete silence that sort of scared Dave. Did the fucking bird get the kid? That would not be good for either of them.

Suddenly the dirt above the hole shifted and in fell a whole mass of idiot, right into Dave's arms. Falling back onto his ass again, Dave held the other, glaring at him. "You fucking idiot, I can't believe you actually went to the hole when I told you not too." Smiling sheepishly, the black haired boy scrambled up and too his feet, scratching the back of his head.

"Well how would you react to a _voice_ in the mine telling _you_ not to do something? I may have thought I was a little crazy and tried to figure out why the hell the voice was telling me that. Maybe it was just lying."

Staring at him incredulously Dave got to his feet and sighed.

"Great, so now we're both stuck down here because you were a huge idiot, dude."

"John." He corrected.

Confused, Dave leaned against the wall of the mine, staring at him. "Excuse me?"

"My name, we met earlier, I told you my name was John. You should call me John."

"Fine, John, you're a huge idiot."

Smiling toothily John nodded and sat down on one of the rocks, "that's much better, Dave."

It was a little awkward now that it was quiet, Dave didn't know what else to say to the boy, and John didn't know what to say either. It was way too hot and the two of them in the small room of the mine wasn't helping. Dave watched as John tugged the rucksack off his back and dug through it for a bit before he looked up at Dave, smiling brightly. In his hand he held chocolate, a canteen, and a ruby.

"So I thought about what you said earlier, about my hammer. I really need to upgrade it, but in here it doesn't really need a high level. I found this ruby and thought of you cause you know, your eyes are red and stuff." Dave rose an eyebrow before smiling as the boy continued, "and I already have some food and water on me, but I only have this. Though assuming you've been down here for a while, I'm willing to give it to you."

Now Dave's mouth was hanging open. John was offering the only food and water he had on him to Dave? That was actually really nice. Reaching out he took the chocolate and split the bar, holding out the other half to John and took a long drink from the canteen, leaving about half.

"Here, I'm not going to just take all your stuff, we may be here for a while." Then he took the ruby and inspected it, a genuine smile on his face before he looked up at John. "It's nice to have friends as kind as you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were rescued from the mines a few ours later by a very excited Jake English and a very pissed of Aradia. She scolded Dave all the way to the top of the mines and then all the way out. Sighing he turned around and hugged her, apologizing and she smacked him on the side of his head, scolding him again for being stupid. Rolling his eyes he turned and started walking off with John. The least he could do was walk the other home after he had stayed with him all that time and even shared his food.

They were rescued from the mines a few ours later by a very excited Jake English and a very pissed of Aradia. She scolded Dave all the way to the top of the mines and then all the way out. Sighing he turned around and hugged her, apologizing and she smacked him on the side of his head, scolding him again for being stupid. Rolling his eyes he turned and started walking off with John. The least he could do was walk the other home after he had stayed with him all that time and even shared his food.

When they got to the bridge John turned around to Dave and smiled at him, reaching out to shake his hand and Dave took it into his own firmly, giving it a shake. "It's been fun Dave!" Smiling back, Dave nodded.

"Yeah, even if I had to hang out with a total loser like you it was kind of fun." John's lips went into a hard line and he punched Dave on the shoulder, sticking his tongue out.

"I should be saying that about you. You're totally lame. All you do all day is mine and sleep, talk about lamest person ever." Okay, so even if John was insulting him jokingly it was really cute. Dave couldn't believe he was thinking that, but it was hard when John just looked so smug from just saying that and Dave scoffed. "Yeah whatever, I'm still way cooler than you." At that John perked up and he held up a hand.

"Speaking of your weird idea of cool", digging through his rucksack he found what he was looking for, smirking and pulling out a pair of shades, "someone left them in my mailbox. I think it was the mayor or something. Anyway I think you'd like them way better than I would, it seems like your thing, you know?" Dave reached out and took the shades from him, brushing his fingers over the frames before smiling up at him.

"Thanks these are pretty sweet", he was totally ignoring what John had said about his "weird idea of cool". Overall it was sweet. With that he reached out and pulled John into a hug, squeezing him tightly. "Seriously though thank you a lot. I only really get gifts from Aradia so this is nice." With that he let go, stepping back a bit before slipping the shades on, stretching his back before sighing.

"Anyway, I'm afraid this is where we part John. See you on the flip side." Turning he started walking off, and John watched him go, laughing at him under his breath. John couldn't help but think he looked like a total dork as he went, but that was what was a little charming about Dave. Turning around he headed down the path to his farm, seeing his dog barreling towards him, barking and excited.

John laughed and leaned down to scoop up his dog into his arms, bringing him to the house with him before dumping him onto the ground where he went off to sniff at the cat. Rolling his eyes John went to the kitchen, cooking up some rainbow curry for dinner, his favorite meal, before plopping down at the table, idly watching the television. The day had been long and now John was way past exhausted, practically falling asleep in his food.

Luckily he made it to his bed, flopping down into the comfortable embrace of his blankets and snuggling down into them. His rucksack was carelessly thrown onto his floor just beside the bed and he leaned over the edge to see some stuff had fallen out. Something in specific caught his eye and he reached down to grab at it, eyes widening when he brought it up to himself and could see it in the dark of his room.

A blue feather.

He didn't even remember finding a blue feather, or buying one. Maybe it was the harvest sprites messing with him or something. Either way, it was a little weird that he was getting one the day he met Dave. John didn't like him or anything, no way, he was looking for a nice bachelorette...

Oh god he needed to talk to Feferi.

Getting out of the bed he practically fell over himself trying to get his rucksack on and everything. Soon enough he was out the door, running down the path to get to the scientists house by the turtle pond. Banging on the door, he waited as it was opened by a very grumpy Eridan. "What do you want, John?" He grumbled, obviously John had woken him from his sleep, probably not the best of ideas.

"I need to talk to Feferi."

Eridan looked over him slowly before sighing, scratching the back of his head and stepping off to the side so that John could come in. He went directly to the door to the basement, pulling it up and making his way down the stairs where he saw Feferi in her tub, tail hanging over the edge. See Feferi was a mermaid, one that had just washed up on shore. If it wasn't for Eridan, she would have probably died out there. Now here she was, and she was one of John's best friends.

She was surprised to see him, eyes lighting up and before she could even speak John had whipped out the blue feather and her eyes widened.

"John! You're my friend I don't think I-"

"It's not for you Fef, but I need to ask you a question about it." John cut her off, and she seemed a little miffed by it, but brushed it off. Leaning up on the side of the tub she looked up at him, smiling.

"Well go on John. I don't have all night. Eridan sleeps down here and you know how he gets." Nodding quickly John put the feather back and pulled a chair up beside the tank, plopping down beside it.

"Now don't go assuming things okay? Because I don't really like this person yet. I mean I do and I think they're really sweet even if they're super lame and stuff but.... Do you think it's possible to give a blue feather to say, someone of the same gender?" Her mouth was shaped like an o as she thought, tapping her chin.

"Well, John, it would certainly be a first here! But I'm sure it would be fine." John nodded slowly and then stood up, running a hand through his hair. "That all you wanted?" All he did was smile at her, that's all he needed to do and she knew that he was happy with the answer. Walking to the stairs he turned around and looked back at his friends.

"Night Fef, sleep well!"

She smiled and waved, bidding him farewell and John was up the stairs, thoughts of a certain blond on his mind.


End file.
